


Patchwork

by Hiragi_Houx



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiragi_Houx/pseuds/Hiragi_Houx
Summary: Through his defeat at the hands of Yamato, a boy with no heart, soul, or self is given something he never had in life; a chance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Patchwork

He wakes up in... not quite a room, rather a space, and it is pure white, with no ceiling, floor, walls, anything of the sort. It doesn't feel real, and perhaps it isn't, he is dead after all. Or at least whatever counts as death to something that was never truly alive in the first place.

He is not human, not a living being, he is not even himself; merely a patchwork of people that came before, all cultivated into the perfect being.

But the fact he is here (wherever ‘here' is) is proof enough he was never perfect, not even close. Everything he worked hard for since the moment he could remember anything, all up in flames by a child with mere months of experience. If he could still remember how to feel anything that wasn't apathy, he would be crushed by how wasteful his existence was.

///

" _We can't allow the other children to become a disruption to you." Ababa had explained as he sealed off the door to Biarce's room that led out into the corridor where the other children's rooms were._

_If Biarce ever wanted to leave that room, he would have to pass through the other door which led to Ababa's quarters. If Ababa didn't want him to leave his room, then he wasn't allowed out. He understood why, of course, he would never reach his goal if he wasted his youth playing silly games with the others._

_He was perfectly content to spend his years growing up locked away in his room slaving over books of magic and battles, ignoring the sounds he could hear beyond the sealed door of the other children laughing and playing in their free time._

_Those things would never help him, help Marda-B, so they were worthless._

///

He walks through the white space, unknowing if he's truly moving forward or simply stuck in place, for there are no landmarks to signify distance, and no sound from his footsteps.

He wonders if it perhaps punishment, to be damned to wander an eternity alone for the crime of trying to destroy the world.

He can't recall any part of his life that was anything but dedication to Marda-B's cause, and as he looks down at his feet (not that they are even ‘his'), wonders how many lifetimes had been spent in pursuit of it.

///

_They had never been secretive to him about who he was or where he had come from, but there had always been contention on what to actually call him. A ‘clone', a ‘puppet', an ‘experiment', he was never entirely sure which was actually him, but he had always known that it was definitely not ‘human'._

_He had seen pictures of his predecessors, all creatures like him created by Marda-B for the sake of his ambition, and he had wondered what parts of them had remained and became him._

" _We called this one Alice," Ababa told him, pointing his paw towards an image of the last creature that came before him, a young girl identical to him in almost every way, with long hair and a warm smile. "She was as talented with magic as you are, but never dedicated enough. She did not agree with our plans. It is a pity that she is no longer with us, but you have succeeded in every aspect she hadn't."_

_From all Ababa and Marda-B had told him, he was_ _certain to be the One, the creature that would carry out his plan and help him take over the B-Daworld. Dozens of things just like him had existed and perished just to ascertain that he would be the perfect disciple, warrior, and sacrifice._

__

__

_He never once questioned it, for without the two of them, he would never have been given life, and thus owed it all to them to carry things through to the very end, no matter what may become of himself._

///

Whether it's minutes, hours, years, or millennia that pass, Biarce is startled (as much as he can be) when he is faced with a small blue creature that appeared as if from nowhere.

The creature smiles up at him with a catlike grin and he is unsure what to say or do. Like him, it is clearly not human, but unlike him it does not even seem to pass for one.

"I think you deserve a rest, don't you?" It asks him, gesturing its arms widely. "You've been here a while, normally we don't have visitors for long."

He supposes that he is actually in the afterlife of some sort, which means the creature must be the fabled B-Damage.

"..."

He, however, has nothing to say to her. In some ways it feels blasphemous to stand before a god-of-sorts when he himself is a mockery of humanity, but he was raised not to care about anything but Marda-B's plan, so he has nothing to say.

She still smiles at him regardless, seemingly taking no offence for his mere existence. "I think it's about time we get you sent back on your way." She reaches out for his hand and his eyebrows furrow.

"There is nowhere for something like me to go." He remarks. It is true; he is not human, he is not a natural-born entity, he was an anomaly when he still resided on the mortal plane, so how could be sent to either of the resting places of departed souls?

He didn't have one of his own, after all.

The B-Damage shakes her head and tugs on his hand. "You breathe like any other person, you think like any other person, and while they weren't the best, you had parents like any other child." Her smile softens towards him. "Even though you weren't part of my plan, I think you belong in that world as much as anyone else."

He cannot explain the tightness in his chest, for it is something he has never felt before. He cannot cope with something so foreign to him.

"Do you think that when you never had a choice, never got to live your own life, that you aren't allowed to have those things?" She asks, and Biarce cannot respond. He has never considered them, has never thought of himself outside of the scope of Marda-B, so to be asked about himself as if he was his own person, it is impossible to answer.

"Do you think nobody would give you a chance?" She asks, quieter this time, and a flash of red hair, blue eyes, and a determined grin runs through his mind.

He had observed Yamato by Marda-B's side for many years, had seen the way that boy had reacted to everyone around him. All sorts of pain and suffering had befallen him and yet he had pushed on. Biarce had seen the endless forgiveness that resided within him, and always believed it to be weakness.

He wonder if Yamato would forgive him too, had he the chance to see him ever again.

He is not paying attention, so when the B-Damage turns to him with a small furry bundle in her arms, he is confused. She simply smiles at him again, as she has done throughout their entire encounter.

"I, for one, believe in second chances and happy endings." She says as the bundle jumps from her arms to stand by Biarce's feet; a small, greyish-purple kitten with a red ribbon around its neck and black-tipped ears, looking up at him earnestly.

He kneels to pick up the kitten, although he is unsure why, and feels a pang of nostalgia as he looks into its wide, yellow eyes.

"Second chances..." He murmurs as he gazes upon the kitten and memories run through his mind.

Brief, longing looks as he raised his head from a spellbook to stare at the sealed door in his room as he heard noise from beyond it, an unusual sense of solitude as he ate on his lonesome, the once-in-a-lifetime sense of thrill as he faced off against Yamato and for once truly felt something.

If he could...

"Is it really okay?" He asks in a tiny voice rather unlike himself. "I am no one, it is foolish to bestow second chances upon something that cannot even count as a person."

"I can think of someone who would disagree." She answers, nodding. Her arms raise high and the light begins to consume everything around them, and Biarce finds he isn't even startled.

He holds tight onto the kitten as everything begins to fade away.

"There's already someone waiting for you, they just don't know it yet." Is what he hears before everything becomes nothing.

///

Yamato Delgado has been away from home for several years, travelling the B-Daworld to take in the sights of what he and his friends risked everything to save, when he passes by a rocky alcove out in a forest in the west and is caught off-guard by a small chorus of mewing.

He approaches to investigate, because it is in his nature to know everything about everything, and he can't help but be drawn to the promise of the existence of cats, after all.

What he does not expect is to find a small, blue-haired child curled up amongst a pack of cats, a small kitten draped across him almost like a blanket. It is a sight familiar enough to make him smile as he thinks of his own childhood.

The child opens his eyes slowly and looks over his way and Yamato is momentarily taken aback by the crimson he sees. He smiles, and it is a bittersweet one, as he reaches his hand out.

"Hey there," he says, only just managing to hold himself back from saying the name he wants to say out loud.

He supposes that fate is not yet done with him, and he is okay with that.


End file.
